


A primera vista

by SalveBlackHat (orphan_account)



Category: Helluva Boss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hell, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SalveBlackHat
Summary: Cuando Moxxie la vio por primera vez a Millie, después que su extraño jefe la presentará como la nueva empleada de I.M.P.Supo que se había enamorado a primera vista, por primera vez en su vida tanto humana como demonio.Pequeña teoría de cómo se conocieron.Moxxie/Millie
Relationships: Moxxie/Millie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A primera vista

**Author's Note:**

> Helluva Boss pertenece a Vivziepop.

Cuando escuchó que una nueva empresa surgió en el medio del Infierno conocido por sus siglas I.M.P. y que dichosa empresa requerían a un asesino profesional, experto en armas y dispuesto hacer tipos de rituales, Moxxie creyó que sería una gran oportunidad para progresar en el lugar habitado por de los despreciados por Dios y sobrevivir al purgatorio del Infierno. Sin embargo, cuando fue contratado por su extraño y acosador jefe, Blitzo, sus expectativas disminuyeron a un grado de querer renunciar; el objetivo de la empresa es buena y atrayente, permitiendo mostrar sus habilidades y conocimientos sobre las armas, pero las extrañas actitudes de su jefe dejan mucho que desear.

Por todos los demonios que ocasionan el caos en el Infierno y controlados por Lucifer, ¿cómo es posible que la actitud de su jefe sea tan infantil? Manejar este tipo de negocios es un asunto serio y Moxxie sabe, por experiencia en su antigua vida como humano, que la relación entre jefe y empleado simplemente se queda así, una unión por el trabajo y si la relación no se vuelve tan tóxica al grado de matarse uno al otro, existía una posibilidad de ser simples amigos.

Pero... ¿Familia? ¡Por favor! Desde su primer día que Moxxie dio un paso al edificio, Blitzo lo consideró como un miembro de la familia, eso logró poner algo incómodo al experto en armas y más cuando se enteró que su adorado y demoníaco jefe tiene una hija adoptiva llamada Loona con un carácter peor que mil demonios. ¡Perfecto! Solo espera a que Blitzo no se le ocurra decir que ahora es el "nuevo papá de Loona" porque ni joda permitirá que la polla de su jefe entre en su trasero o se la tenga que chupar para hacer un aviso oficial a la fiera de la recepcionista.

¿Renunciar o no? Que buena cuestión.

Moxxie mira con aburrimiento el pizarrón con anotaciones entre importantes y estúpidas relacionados con la empresa, se recarga en la cómoda silla, esperando a su jefe que dio un inesperado comunicado a las dos únicos empleados que trabajan en I.M.P. y ahora se encuentran en la sala de reuniones.

¿Ahora qué quiere?

—Este... ¿Sabes que podría ser?—dijo Moxxie a Loona, ambos no tienen una buena comunicación y a cierto punto, se desagradan como todo relación entre empleados, pero por lo menos debe de intentar llevar a cabo una comunicación.

—No lo sé y no me interesa ni una mierda, así que no me estés jodiendo—exclama Loona solo enfocando su vista al aparato electrónico e ignorando la presencia de su compañero de trabajo.

"Eso me pasa por preguntar" piensa Moxxie molesto por la respuesta de la chica demonio con aspecto de lobo. Fórmula una mueca y rueda los ojos, tratando de olvidar la actitud de la malcriada por unos instantes.

De repente la puerta se abre logrando captar la atención Moxxie y Loona simplemente lo ignora, como siempre. Blitzo aparece sonriente, más de lo normal y camina emocionado hasta quedar en el centro de la atención.

—De seguro se preguntaran porque los llamé a una reunión urgente—habla Blitzo, tratando de contener su felicidad y su mayor sorpresa.

—No me interesa—responde Loona, hace una mueca de dolor y se da un pequeño masaje en la cabeza—. Esta maldita jaqueca.

—¿Por qué nos invocó a esta reunión jefe?—pregunta Moxxie.

—Tengo un aviso que dar—habla Blitzo contento—. ¡Hoy tenemos una nueva integrante a nuestra familia!

—Espera, ¿qué?

—¡¿Por qué tienes que alzar tu puta voz cuando tengo esta puta jaqueca?! ¡MIERDA BLITZ!

—Perdón, perdón Loona—murmura el jefe, apenado por causar molestias a su adorable hija.

Un nuevo empleado... Moxxie entiende que cuando una empresa empieza a crecer, es obvio que se requiere de más personal; pero por el amor del asqueroso Dios que lo mandó al Infierno, si aún tiene piedad en su corazón, que no sea alguien amargado y antipático como la estresante Loona o alguien demasiado estúpido e inmaduro como su jefe.

—Volviendo al asunto, me he dado cuenta que necesitamos a alguien capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a nuestros objetivos, alguien profesional.

—Disculpa jefe, pero todos somos asesinos profesionales—aclara el demonio incrédulo por las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

—Es cierto Moxxie, pero necesitamos a alguien con iniciativa y agresividad para intimidar, torturar y matar a nuestros objetivos.

—¿Un matón?

—Exacto y hoy tenemos a alguien con estas cualidades—afirma Blitzo, señalando la entrada de la habitación—. Denle la bienvenida a Millie. Vamos Millie, no seas tímida, entra.

Cuando estaba vivo, Moxxie nunca creyó en el amor ni mucho menos a primera vista, claro que tuvo sus pequeñas aventuras pero eso significaba que se había enamorado. No obstante, ahora no puede dejar de ver con la boca abierta a la nueva empleada que camina hacia donde está su jefe. Si alguien le dijera que en el Infierno se encontraría a una gran mujer demonio... ¡Joder, ya se hubiera volado los sesos desde hace un tiempo y no el enemigo de su último cliente! Su hermoso rostro que refleja una simpática sonrisa, su largo cabello negro, esas piernas torneadas que estaría feliz Moxxie que lo pisoteara y sus senos... Oh... Lucifer...

Moxxie traga en seco y sacude su cabeza. Lo mataron por arruinar los planes de sus enemigos, no por ser un depravado sexual.

—Por favor, no te vayas a manosear aquí—advierte Loona con un tono burlón y con ganas de joder la existencia del demonio.

—¡Cállate!—exclama entre furioso y avergonzado Moxxie, maldiciendo que se diera cuenta de su repentina reacción.

—A partir de hoy, Millie trabajará con nosotros—anuncia Blitzo—. Te presente a los demás integrantes de la familia—entonces señala a Moxxie, ocasionando que este se pudiera nervioso—. Él es Moxxie, especialista en armas—después Blitzo señala a Loona—, y ella es Loona, es mi hija y también es la recepcionista.

—Hola a todos—saluda Millie con un gran espíritu.

—Hola...—responde tímidamente Moxxie y Lonna simplemente la ignora.

—Hoy también hablaremos sobre mejorar nuestra publicidad y los preparativos para tu fiesta de bienvenida, puedes tomar asiento Millie.

—Claro.

La nueva empleada se dirige a uno de los asientos, para su mala o buena fortuna, ella elige uno cerca del diablillo enamorado. Una vez que toma asiento, Millie ve a su compañero y le sonríe amistosamente, Moxxie solo le queda responder con un intento patético en alzar las comisuras de sus labios.

Su jefe sigue hablando, pero por primera vez desde que entró a este trabajo, Moxxie no lo escucha ni mucho menos se queja de las tontas ideas, solo quiere seguir pensado en como tener una conversación decente con la nueva.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic de esta nueva serie (espero que realmente se haga serie) Helluva Boss. Sinceramente Helluva Boss me atrapó demasiado y más los personajes Moxxie y Millie. ¡Son tan lindos juntos! Necesito escribir algo de ellos.
> 
> Ahora, unas pequeñas aclaraciones:
> 
> 1\. Me gusta pensar que Moxxie y Millie se conocieron primero, se casaron y después decidieron trabajar juntos en I.M.P., pero igual tengo la teoría que ambos se conocieron en la empresa. Así que, puede que estas teorías se vayan al desagüe cuando Vivziepop los aclare, pero por mientras sigo con mis tonterías.
> 
> 2\. El manejo de los personajes es complicado cuando no hay mucha información, lamento que me haya pasado de OoC.
> 
> 3\. Muchas gracias por leer, también pueden verlo en AO3 y Wattpad. Si tienen duda, aclaración o crítica constructiva, pueden dejar un comentario.
> 
> Nos vemos.
> 
> #SalveBlackHat


End file.
